Dême sua mão?
by Kah Yumi
Summary: ONESHOT - Uma história de arrependimento, com amores platônicos, e dúvidas que povoam o coração de uma jovem.


**Direitos autorais:** Todos os personagens citados do anime/manga InuYasha pertencem a Rumiko Takahashi. História de minha total autoria.

**Sinopse**_**:**_Uma história de arrependimento, com amores platônicos, e dúvidas que povoam o coração de uma jovem.

**N/a.:** Essa é a primeira fanfic que escrevi, gostei e postei na narrativa de primeira pessoa! Normalmente eu escrevo em terceira, fiquei feliz por conseguir fazer essa! :) Essa oneshot bem curtinha trata das dúvidas que temos quando vamos fazer uma escolha.

* * *

**Dê-me sua mão?**

Desde quando comecei a ficar tão ansiosa por um ensaio de dança? Logo eu que nunca gostei muito desse tipo de atividade. Por que continuo sorrindo enquanto espero o ensaio começar? Ainda inquieta, converso com Kikyou até o professor chegar, depois corro em direção a Miroku e engancho meu braço no dele e o puxo de encontro aos outros casais que já estavam em seus lugares.

- Adoro esse festival. - disse o meu parceiro de dança animado. Como Miroku ficava bonito sorrindo daquela forma! Reparei também no modo como os cabelos negros dele esvoaçavam belamente enquanto apressávamos o nosso andar para alcançar o casal da frente.

- Eu também gosto de tudo no festival... Menos dessa parte! - resmunguei e os olhos azuis dele me encararam de uma forma estranha... Como se estivesse desconfiando das minhas palavras.

- Acho que na verdade você está gostando sim desses ensaios! E bastante por sinal... - arquejei as sobrancelhas e ri debochada, meu melhor amigo só podia estar me zoando, sabia muito bem o quanto eu detestava dançar. - Eu te conheço Kagome. - insistiu ele. Com certeza, era uma das pessoas que mais bem me conhecia, afinal crescemos juntos. Mas mesmo assim, não entendi o que ele quis dizer, no entanto, antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, chegou a hora do próximo passo.

Girei nos calcanhares enquanto Miroku se afastava para fazer par com a garota a nossa frente, o mesmo fez Kouga que veio se juntar a mim. Ele levantou o braço a altura do peito, como todos os outros rapazes, e eu depositei a minha mão esquerda sobre as costas da direita dele. Continuamos com a coreografia, caminhando em círculos, seguindo os outros.

A partir desse momento meu coração começou a pulsar com mais fervor, tentei contê-lo, não queria me desconcentrar e tropeçar. Isso vinha ocorrendo há duas semanas, quando se iniciaram os ensaios para a apresentação do festival da escola. Talvez eu saiba o motivo de todo esse nervosismo, mas não quero admitir... Não quero aceitar isso.

E então Kouga me girou duas vezes e eu fui fazer par com outro garoto. Nessa parte da coreografia cada casal seguiria de mãos dadas assim como todos o fizeram, mas InuYasha sempre fazia diferente... Ele não segurava apenas a minha mão, ele entrelaçava seus dedos aos meus num aperto que me passava imensa segurança. Um toque tão macio e quente... Era isso o que eu esperava a cada começo de ensaio? Acho que sim, porque quando ocorreu novamente a troca de par, eu senti falta das mãos calorosas de InuYasha.

* * *

- Kagome! - um garoto de longos cabelos prateados vinha ao meu encontro, era InuYasha. Eu estava sentada sobre uma das carteiras da sala de aula, era hora do intervalo, então ele parou em pé na minha frente. Esperei que ele falasse alguma coisa, mas por um bom tempo ele não se pronunciou, acho que estava esperando até que os outros saíssem da sala, porque assim que viu que todos estavam longe o suficiente de nós ele voltou a falar. - Kagome... Eu preciso falar isso pra você... - ele dizia pausadamente, parecia muito inseguro e desconfortável com alguma coisa. Enquanto eu me enchia com um sentimento caloroso, que fez com que meu coração batesse forte.

Durante os últimos dois anos, nos quais eu convivi com InuYasha, construímos uma forte amizade. E eu nunca quis nada além disso, apesar de ele ter se declarado para mim no mínimo quatro vezes no tempo que se passou. Naquele tempo eu o achava infantil demais, tão arrogante e mal-educado, um tanto egoísta e impulsivo também. Mas aos poucos ele foi mudando para melhor... Se tornando mais amável... Muitos disseram que essas mudanças eram por minha causa, por conta da determinação que ele tinha em me conquistar.

No entanto, eu não gostava de InuYasha do mesmo modo que ele gostava de mim. Não seria justo iludi-lo... Rejeitei todas as suas propostas de amor... Com óbvio aperto no coração, era meu amigo, não queria machucá-lo. Talvez fosse por conta disso que escondi dele e de todos a minha paixão por Bankotsu. Ele era um ano mais velho, e desde a primeira vez que o havia visto eu o quis para mim.

Bankotsu era tão bonito, cabelos negro-azulados assim como seus olhos, um belo corpo bronzeado, uma voz gostosa de ouvir... Um jeito tão sedutor. E aos poucos eu fui o conhecendo melhor, descobrindo que ele era uma ótima pessoa também... Entretanto, não conversávamos muito. Não tínhamos amigos em comum, horários em comum, gostos em comum... Mas nutríamos um pelo outro uma grande atração, tivemos um longo caso do qual os outros desconfiavam, mas não tinham certeza. E chegou o dia em que Bankotsu foi embora, se formou.

Perder algo para o qual você dedicava tanta atenção é devastador. Tirou minhas direções, fiquei perdida em uma vida cotidiana sem graça. E acho que foi por isso... Talvez seja porque eu busquei tanto algo novo para que eu pudesse deter meus pensamentos vagos que comecei a olhar InuYasha com outros olhos.

Nunca nos distanciamos, aliás, tornamo-nos cada dia mais amigos, mas foi só recentemente que notei o quanto ele estava diferente. Muito mais bonito, paciente, maduro e encantador. E sem que eu percebesse comecei a reparar nas ações dele, querendo que ele me notasse, me tocasse e falasse comigo, que me olhasse nos olhos e se declarasse novamente para mim. Comecei a desejar que ele ainda me amasse, apesar de tantas vezes rejeitá-lo dizendo para que ele encontrasse outra pessoa que o merecesse.

E agora, com ele frente a mim, mirando-me com aqueles olhos âmbar, eu não pude deixar de sentir uma esperança dominar o meu interior.

- Pode falar InuYasha. O que foi? - perguntei naturalmente. Não me importando com a proximidade que ele normalmente mantinha quando conversava com as pessoas, o que antigamente eu evitaria e não o olharia nos olhos como faço agora.

- Lembra que Naraku estava com raiva de mim? - ele apoiou as mãos em meus joelhos. E minhas esperanças começaram a se desintegrar. Não era sobre nós que ele queria falar.

- Claro... O que tem? - eles haviam brigado porque Naraku ainda sentia ciúmes da ex-namorada Kikyou, e achava que InuYasha a queria para si, o que era uma grande bobeira, eles eram só amigos, foi o que eles afirmaram.

- Então... - ele ainda continuava desajeitado, caçando palavras. - Acho que eu quero dar um motivo de verdade para ele.

Levantei as sobrancelhas. - Como assim? - não consegui entender o que eu ele quis dizer. - Por quê? - exaltei-me, ele estava pensando em quê? - Espera... - pensei melhor. - O quê? Por quê? Explica direito. - InuYasha abriu um sorrisinho sem graça, enquanto ainda envergonhado tentava me explicar.

- Acho que eu quero ficar com a Kikyou...

- Sério? Desde quando? Já falou com ela sobre isso? - tentei manter a naturalidade em minha voz, em minhas expressões faciais...

- Não faz muito tempo... Mas acho que já está quase certo. - ele esfregou o rosto com as mãos. - Mas... Sei lá... Meio complicado... - e então eu o aconselhei, falei que para que ele fizesse o que queria, investindo naquilo que ele desejava.

Descobri que InuYasha se preocupava com os sentimentos de Sango, sua melhor amiga além de mim. Os dois tinham uma forte amizade, e ambos eram muito ciumentos. Sango preferia não ficar sabendo de casos amorosos que envolviam InuYasha, assim como ele também não gostava de saber coisas do tipo. Era algo meio fora do comum... Mas eu entendi.

- Por que está com essa cara triste Kagome?

- Triste? É que Kikyou não me contou nada sobre isso, poxa... - Kikyou nunca mencionou que InuYasha a havia abordado, e isso me chocou, afinal, somos melhores amigas, contamos tudo uma para a outra. É doloroso saber que não confiam em você o tanto que se imagina.

- Ah, não fica assim! Ela vai te contar. - e então ele me abraçou, senti um misto de tristeza e alegria. E eu não pude suportar estender aquele momento por mais tempo, afastei-o com as mãos sobre o tórax dele e continuei com a conversa.

- Mas você gosta mesmo dela?

- Não tenho certeza... Esse é o problema. Somos tão amigos, é estranho pensar em coisas assim agora! Não sei o que estou sentindo! - dei uma risadinha, agi o mais natural que eu fui capaz e continue a aconselhá-lo até que o sinal que indicava o término do intervalo soasse. Ele então apertou meus dedos entre os dele e foi se sentar em seu lugar.

Passou-se dois dias e então fui conversar com Kikyou. E ela me abraçou, pedindo desculpas. Dizendo que durante todo o tempo ela se corroía de vontade querendo me contar o que estava acontecendo, mas que não podia, porque InuYasha havia lhe pedido segredo. Sim, realmente um mal-entendido havia acontecido, InuYasha não se lembrou de que havia dito isso.

Kikyou estava interessada em InuYasha, mas também achava estranho tudo aquilo. Kagura também era um obstáculo para a relação dos dois, era totalmente apaixonada pelo hanyou de olhos âmbar, e isso impedia Kikyou de tomar alguma decisão, afinal elas eram primas.

Eu quis ver a felicidade dos dois, pois a alegria daqueles amigos era algo imensamente importante. Por isso não contei sobre os meus sentimentos, nem para InuYasha, nem para Kikyou, nem para ninguém. Pois eu sabia que se caso eles soubessem, nada entre eles haveria de acontecer, afinal, eu tenho certeza, eles me estimam assim como eu a eles. Eu não conseguiria suportar destruir aquilo que estava prestes a começar. Então eu ajudei a construir, fiquei do lado deles, sorrindo sempre.

Afinal, que direito eu tinha de fazer outra coisa? Tive a minha chance e não a aproveitei. Mas às vezes eu me pego pensando... Até onde esse meu sentimento é sincero? O que é tudo isso de verdade?

**THE END**

* * *

Reviews? :D  
Pode ser que algumas pessoas não gostem... Porque eu misturei um pouco os casais, e no final saiu InuYasha e Kikyou.  
Mas essa fanfic tinha que terminar assim :X sahusha..  
Comentem, por favor! Qualquer crítica é bem-vinda. A sua opinião é muito importante!  
Beeijos


End file.
